Cocinando un beso
by Yenharu
Summary: Estaba en una de las ramas altas de un árbol, estaba hambriento, cuando se disponía a comer se vio forzado a huir debido a que Kasumi le comentó que Akane había decidido hacer su almuerzo, eso fue todo lo que necesitó para perder el apetito instantáneamen


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son de Rumiko Takashi.

Contiene spoilers del manga

* * *

><p><strong>Cocinando un beso<strong>

Estaba en una de las ramas altas de un árbol, podía ver desde ahí el dojo Tendo, estaba hambriento, cuando se disponía a comer se vio forzado a huir debido a que Kasumi le comentó que Akane había decidido hacer su almuerzo, eso fue todo lo que necesitó para perder el apetito instantáneamente. No tenía ganas de pasar toda la tarde tirado en la cama retorciéndose de dolor o ingresado en la clínica del Doctor Tofu por intoxicación. Pero de eso hacía más de media hora y su estomago ya reclamaba la falta de alimento, sabía que todos planeaban salir un rato después de comer, así que solo debía esperar, luego que el dojo quedara solo podría entrar y comer algo.

Cuando escapó su padre lo había seguido, lo había golpeado en la cabeza, y le había dado un sermón.

— Akane siempre es la que acaba cediendo, se está esforzando por aprender a cocinar para ser una buena esposa, deberías apreciar sus intentos y como mínimo probar lo que te hace —

— Claro es muy fácil para ti decirlo, como el que arriesga su vida soy yo y no tú — contesto sobándose la cabeza

— No solo yo, todos pensamos que deberías ser más considerado —

— Es lo mismo — casi gritó — ninguno se atreve a probar lo que cocina, es muy cómodo solo apuntarme con el dedo y criticarme —

Su padre suspiró — Ella no lo está haciendo por nosotros, lo está haciendo por ti — Ranma lo miró serio pero sin dejar de hacer un puchero  
>— Yo no le pedí que hiciera nada, tampoco es que me importe —<p>

Miró a su hijo, se puso un poco más serio — Piensa cuantas cosas ha hecho ella por ti, eres muy valiente y un gran guerrero hijo pero deberías ser más honesto contigo ¿realmente no te importa? — Ranma no respondió, se quedo mirando al vacio con expresión pensativa, Genma aprovecho ese silencio, tal vez podría tomarlo con la guardia baja.

— Creo que deberíamos organizar de nuevo la boda, esta vez solo la familia para evitar interrupciones o que vuelvan a estropearla — Su tono de voz había vuelto al de siempre, estaba emocionado ni siquiera noto el tic en la ceja derecha de Ranma, así que continuó con su propuesta sin preocupaciones — Seria una linda ceremonia privad... — no pudo acabar la frase, lo único que supo es que salía volando para caer directo al estanque que estaba frente a la casa, un enorme panda surgió de ella segundos después sacudiéndose para entrar al dojo.

La molesta conversación con su padre lo dejo pensativo, era cierto que accedió a la boda, en ese momento se sintió algo turbado pero tras hablar con Akane y verla con su vestido de novia, solo se dejo llevar, hasta que todos sus conocidos se aparecieron y arruinaron todo el lugar, sin mencionar la competencia por el agua para la cura. No habían vuelto a hablar de ello, Akane y él continuaron como siempre, tal vez no como siempre ahora reñían pero era simplemente parte de la costumbre. Pasaron por mucho, jamás podría olvidar lo que sintió en Jusenkyo cuando creyó que la perdería para siempre, si Ryoga no lo hubiera sacado y puesto a salvo él no habría movido ni un solo músculo para escapar, luego vino la esperanza de salvarla, y luchó como nunca por ello, pero ella siguió de imprudente aun en su estado, interponiéndose, salvándolo, sin pensar en ella. El sentimiento al tenerla en sus brazos y ver que no reaccionaba, ahí en medio del dolor y sufrimiento le confesó todo. Se agarró la cabeza sentía su rostro arder de solo recordar lo que dijo.

Interrumpió sus reflexiones cuando vio a todos salir, o casi todos, Akane no iba con ellos, ¿por qué? ¿Se habría molestado? o peor ¿estaría llorando? En cuanto se perdieron de vista bajó y entro por una ventana a la casa. Iba despacio con cuidado, se acercaría a su habitación tal vez podría escuchar algo, así saber si lloraba o arrojaba cosas. Su plan se fue a la basura cuando la encontró en la cocina, con un delantal y la cara manchada de lo que fuera que estuviera "cocinando", se quedaron mirando por unos momentos y cuando el ambiente se volvía incómodo su estomago gruño alto, Akane fue la primera en hablar.

— Deberías comer algo — su tono no era de molestia, parecía cordial. Al ver que Ranma no se movía ni hablaba agregó — Queda algo de la comida de Kasumi, en la olla del fondo, no te preocupes tire lo que hice — y se dio la vuelta para seguir lavando las verduras.

Ranma se acercó y tomo una manzana de la mesa — ¿por qué lo tiraste?  
>Akane dejó de lavar, no quería responder — Porque no quedo bien —<br>Mientras mordía la manzana la cuestionó — ¿Y cómo lo sabes? — comenzaba a sospechar lo que pasó y le pareció divertido pincharla un poco.

Se ruborizó mucho — Porque lo probé — dijo rendida

Ranma iba a hacer un comentario gracioso pero la vio triste. Quería decirle algo, hacerla sentirse mejor "lo está haciendo por ti" las palabras de su padre resonaron en su cabeza.

— A mi no me importa — soltó de pronto

Akane se volteó con un cuchillo en mano, el cual estaba por cierto, muy afilado y lo sostenía de forma amenazadora. — ¿Que dijiste? —

Sin quitar la mirada del filoso cuchillo trato de explicarse lo mejor que pudo — Ya sabes, no me importa que no sepas cocinar — El comentario solo pareció incitar más a Akane, parecía estar considerando seriamente lanzarle el cuchillo, Ranma trato de rectificar antes de que se decidiera, así que hablo atropelladamente — No necesitas preparar mi comida, puedo hacerlo yo, si la cocina no es lo tuyo eso no me importa, eres buena en otras cosas — Sentía su cara arder, tonta Akane las cosas que lo hacía decir.

Akane lo miraba confundida, al principio no entendió, luego recordó como actuaba su padre y Kasumi con el tema de la cocina, "Debes aprender a cocinar para ser buena esposa" "¿Cree que podrá curarla?" le había dicho una vez su padre a Nodoka, trataba el tema como si tuviera una enfermedad terminal. Así que Ranma estaba tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, de alguna forma resultaba gracioso.

— ¿Como en qué tipo de cosas? — No iba a perder la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

El color antes apenas perceptible en Ranma ahora parecía resplandecer — No sé, cosas — respondió mientras daba una rápida mirada a las posibles salidas.

Eso era todo lo que obtendría de él, Akane sabia que para Ranma habían ciertos temas que no solo evitaba simplemente los negaba para evitar tener que enfrentar situaciones o sentimientos que lo avergonzaban.

— No importa quiero aprender por mí, no por ti — Ahora el confundido era Ranma ¿y que con lo que le dijo su padre? bueno era probable que se equivocara no sería la primera vez.

— ¿Y por qué el empeño? llevas tiempo intentándolo, Kasumi y mamá te han tratado de enseñar muchas veces, la mayoría de tus resultados saben horrible y cuando te sale comestible enfermamos terriblemente.

— No necesitas recordármelo, gracias— respondió sarcástica — Es justo por eso que no me rindo, no pienso perder esta batalla — Decidida tomó el cuchillo de nuevo y preparó el tomate para picarlo.

No sabía que responderle Akane era un desastre en la cocina, no creía que se lo tomara tan enserio, y ahora parecía lista para enfrentar un terrible enemigo, tal vez ese era el problema, ponía demasiada fuerza en todo, no se fijaba en lo que hacía por la misma desesperación de obtener un buen resultado.

Levantó el cuchillo dispuesta a rebanar el dichoso tomate cuando la mano de Ranma la detuvo, lo miro sorprendida y algo molesta.

— ¿Ahora qué haces? —

— Con la fuerza que llevaba tu mano habrías picado no solo el tomate también la tabla — Si ella insistía seria mejor enfocarse en los errores que cometía, Kasumi y su mamá eran demasiado clementes con ella. — Si usas tanta fuerza dañarás lo que cortas, además picarás la madera de la tabla y se mezclará con la comida, no necesito decirte que la madera no es precisamente comestible —

Akane iba a zafarse y darle un buen golpe por burlarse de ella, pero cuando lo miro a los ojos no vio burla en ellos, parecía ser sincero, ¿estaba Ranma tratando de enseñarle a cocinar? no sabía si sentirse contenta o deprimida al recordar que él era mejor en la cocina que ella.

Aprovechó el mutismo de Akane para quitarle el cuchillo de las manos. — Mira tomas el tomate así, el cuchillo y lo cortas de esta manera, eres buena en combate sabes administrar tu fuerza en una pelea, ya que afirmas que esto es una batalla has lo mismo con esto — Le devolvió el cuchillo y espero a que lo tomara.

Decidió darle una oportunidad, si se trataba de una broma lo obligaría a comerse todo lo que quedara de su práctica culinaria. Tomó el cuchillo e hizo lo que Ranma le indicó midiendo su fuerza y haciéndolo despacio.  
>Al momento estaba el trabajo listo, Ranma la miro asintiendo, continuó cortando el resto de los vegetales bajo la supervisión de él. Ranma trajo la sartén y la colocó en el fuego, ella fue por el aceite y cuando estaba por echarlo, le detuvo de nuevo la mano.<p>

Ranma giró los ojos — Lee la etiqueta — Akane lo miro extrañada —Vamos lee — Lo hizo y para su horror decía vinagre y no aceite — No te apresures es mejor tardar más pero hacerlo bien, además — Levantó un poco la voz ya que estaba empezando a exasperarse — Como en el mundo se te ocurre echar un ingrediente sin leer la etiqueta —

Akane apartó la vista molesta pero tuvo que darle la razón, se dio la vuelta y trajo la botella correcta esta vez. Ranma se extraño que no le replicara pero eso lo calmo un poco.

Luego del aceite le indicó como colocar los ingredientes ya que ella estaba por lanzarlos y salpicar toda la estufa.

Siguieron así un buen rato, por momentos se frustraban y se miraban feo pero ambos lograron controlar su carácter. En realidad Akane debía reconocer que se llevaban mucho mejor, podían tener conversaciones enteras sin arrojarse nada o insultarse. Lograban estar cómodos y de hecho apreciaba la compañía de Ranma, sospechaba que el también la suya constantemente se acercaba a ella, en entrenamientos, o cuando estaba descansando. Aún cuando no hablaban, eso era un punto interesante, cuando solo se hacían compañía disfrutaban el momento y la pasaban bien. Sus hermanas también lo habían notado y se lo habían recalcado en más de una ocasión. Y aunque fuera de manera silenciosa Akane era feliz, le gustaría claro tener más detalles, como tomarse de las manos y cosas por el estilo, pero hablando de Ranma eso era casi lo mismo que pedirle que se cortara una mano.

El platillo estaba listo y para sorpresa de Akane no se veía mal, tampoco olía mal, pero eso ya había pasado antes, incluso lograba cocinar cosas que sabían bien, el problema venia después cuando enfermaban del estomago por lo que comían. Ranma parecía saber en qué pensaba ella, a pesar de que él estuvo vigilando todo el proceso, también tenia sus reservas, Akane parecía tener la extraña habilidad de arruinar cualquier cosa que cocinaba de una manera u otra.

Decidió probarlo, porque él era valiente y no porque ella de repente lucia triste de nuevo, tomó una cuchara y probo un poco, no estaba mal, no era lo más delicioso del mundo pero estaba bastante bien. Esperaba no arrepentirse luego.

Akane lo miro asombrada creyó que la haría probarlo a ella, él parecía degustar el bocado y ella lo miraba expectante, aguardando su veredicto.

— ¿Y bien? —

La miro serio, tomó más con la cuchara y le ofreció — Juzga tu misma —

De acuerdo, ahora si estaba sorprendida, ¿sabría mal? ¿Quería que ella también pasara un mal rato? Bien, ella no era cobarde. Se acerco a él y... cayó en cuenta de cómo se podía ver eso, el dándole de comer así, sintió el calor ascender a su rostro y su corazón palpitar con fuerza, lo miró directo a los ojos.

Que le pasaba ¿Tenía miedo de probarlo? que desconfiada, pero ¿por qué lo miraba así? — Vamos prueba — dijo acercándole la cuchara un poco más.

En definitiva Ranma no veía nada raro en la situación, así que decidió seguirle la corriente y tratar de concentrarse en disimular lo que sentía.  
>Dio el último paso, probó y cerró los ojos, estaba bueno, realmente bueno. Abrió los ojos contenta por el resultado y vio a Ranma mirándola extraño.<p>

Cuando Akane se acerco abrió la boca, tomo el bocado y cerró los ojos, Ranma no se movió, sintió de nuevo su cara arder y el pulso desbocado. Ella abrió los ojos y parecían brillar de alegría, esperaba que él dijera algo, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para encontrar su voz de nuevo.

— Sssabe bien — Akane sonrió agradecida, él se quedo embobado mirándola. En un impulso ella se adelantó y lo abrazó.

Ranma se quedó helado, ella lo estrechó y no lo soltó — Gracias — la escucho susurrar, lentamente su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar, sus brazos se movieron sin ninguna orden de su parte y le correspondieron el abrazo.  
>Akane sintió como él le devolvía el gesto, levantó el rostro para ver su cara y se quedo muy quieta al ver lo cerca que estaban. Cuando la sintió moverse, bajo el rostro y cuando ella alzó el suyo quedaron a centímetros, su mente parecía haberse ido lejos no pensaba en nada, solo escuchaba los latidos acelerados de su corazón, martillando en su cabeza.<p>

Se fue acercando tan lento que Akane por poco y no lo nota, cuando fue consciente de lo que él hacía pensó que Ranma podría escuchar los latidos de su corazón, cerró los ojos y esperó, temiendo al mismo tiempo que el huyera al último segundo.

Pero no lo hizo, Ranma estaba dejándose llevar, solo obedeció a su cuerpo no se preocupo por nada más, solo podía mirar sus ojos, cuando ella los cerro él acorto el poco espacio que los separaba rozo sus labios con los de ella y también cerró los ojos.

El beso era lento, torpe pero dulce y esperado, esperado por los dos, no totalmente conscientes pero siempre esperaron ese momento.

Cuando se separaron un poco, Akane fue la primera en abrir los ojos, Ranma aún los mantenía fuertemente cerrados, ella sonrió, estaba muy ruborizado probablemente ella estaba igual. Se sentía tan feliz, pero suponía que cuando Ranma comprendiera lo sucedido, correría, se quedaría en shock, o negaría todo y la evitaría cuanto pudiera, todo lo que avanzaron lo retrocederían en momentos.

Cuando lo vio abrir los ojos y mirarla con una mezcla de sentimientos tomó una decisión y antes de que él reaccionara, le lanzó los brazos al cuello y le beso de nuevo, Ranma en medio de esa tormenta de sensaciones no hizo otra cosa más que responderle con la misma euforia y quedarse así en medio de la cocina.

Un grupo de personas veían extrañados a dos hombres en la parte alta de un poste telefónico, llorando y abrazándose, con unos binoculares colgando del cuello mientras que en medio de sus hipidos se felicitaban mutuamente — Por fin Saotome, por fin — susurraba el de cabello largo, mientras que él que tenía un pañuelo en la cabeza asentía fervientemente.

* * *

><p>Otro producto de un rato de vagancia XD, esta vez del primer anime y manga que vi y lei, el culpanle de que me metiera en este mundo del animanga.<p>

De nuevo gracias a los que lean, y muchisimas gracias a Naty por siempre ayudarme con las correcciones no que haria sin ella.


End file.
